


El dolor de una hija

by Milenne_Sh (M_N_Penz)



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Dolor, Gen, Locura, muerte - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 07:57:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12526632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M_N_Penz/pseuds/Milenne_Sh
Summary: Lenore sólo ha conocido dolor en la vida de su padre. Drabble.





	El dolor de una hija

Dolor es lo que reflejaba la voz de su padre cuando él hablaba de aquellos días, cuando ahogaba la culpa en noches de alcohol y vertía su pesar en los brazos de lo único puro en su vida.

Dolor es lo que veía en el rostro de su padre esas ocasiones en las que su nombre salía a la luz. Asesino, ruin, demonio, criminal; Kodos el Verdugo era el nombre que su padre llevaría marcado a fuego, y la historia nunca le permitiría olvidarlo.

Dolor es lo que sintió ella cuando se dio cuenta de lo que hizo: la vida de su padre arrebatada por sus propias manos. El dolor por algo que no debió ser, por su gran pérdida. Una historia de dolor que se convirtió en locura.


End file.
